thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leven Aberforth
TBA —''TBA Leven Aberforth is a tribute from District 4. Basic Information '''Name': Leven Aberforth (lev-in ab-bur-fourth) Nickname: Lev Personality: Leven may appear to be your typical, insensitive, foul mouthed guy. He was raised to be brutal and to use his looks to get what he pleases. He's the class clown type and at first glance, you'd probably think he's an idiot. Though he has been forced into this vain yet charming persona, Leven is an extremely passionate individual who has spent most of his youth pleasing others. Specifically, his family. Strengths: Although he isn't the smartest academically, Leven's knowledge in weaponry is extensive due to consistent training. He can hold his breath for approximately five minutes underwater. He is valiant, has outstanding aim, and his cross-training in swim and cross country make for an impressive display of stamina and vigor. Weaknesses: In contrast, Leven is often ignorant and prefers to do things his own way. His climbing skills are poor and he doesn't excel quite as well in survival skills such as building fires as he does in physical strength. He is typically very talkative which can cause him some trouble. Coming from an upper-class family, Leven rarely works for what he wants and his life seems to be based around materialistic things, though not entirely at his own fault. Weapon(s): Preferably a bident, for no other reason other than "tridents are overrated." If not available, a spear or knives should do the trick. He has experience with these tools in both the Academy and while fishing in nearby lakes. Fear(s): He fears losing the Games and bringing shame to his family. He doesn't admit it but he believes many people, including his parents, may love Delmar more than himself due to his victor status and will not care if he is to die in the Games. Whenever he would not get first place, his parents would punish him with double the required training time previously set which has caused him to fear authority. He also hates the sight of snakes due to several encounters in his childhood. Appearance: Leven has perfectly, almost gleaming, tanned skin. His sea blue eyes dazzle like clear oceans and his short, chestnut hair always seems to have a purposely, calculated messy look to it. He has a muscular build and is overall conventionally attractive. Strategy: '''Leven doesn't mind using his glamour to allure a few sponsors. During the interviews, he aims to pump up the crowd with his high energy and humor. Being the brother of a past victor, he already believes he has the winning hand. He is very competitive and that wouldn't change in the arena. In the Bloodbath, he would get one of his preferred weapons and target the strongest tributes with the help of his Career alliance. If the alliance isn't a possibility he would either take or distance supplies from other tributes so that he has an advantage. The rest of the Games would include hunting down tributes and giving a good show for his potential victory. He assumes the finale will include the majority of the Career alliance. Backstory '''Read: Rhode Mortimer Summary: Leven's brother, Delmar Aberforth, won his Games five years ago at age eighteen. He now lives with his parents, his younger sister Kaitlyn (age eleven), and his brother in the Victors' Village in District 4. At the time of Delmar's reaping, Leven was twelve. This was the first year his name was entered into the tribute lottery and ever since that day, a fire was lit in him. However, this wasn't entirely self-motivation. The majority of the pressure came from his oppressive parents. Coming from the family of a newly-crowned victor, Leven suddenly found himself with large shoes to fill. Now, his life revolves around the Academy and bringing his family name pride. Ever since Delmar was young, Leven's parents knew that by having one of their future children win the Hunger Games, their financial issues would no longer be a problem. They could live freely of debt and take on the lifestyle they have always wanted. But even when Delmar won, they were never satisfied. They believed they could achieve greater if their other children brought more fame and wealth to the Aberforth name as well. Next in line to volunteer is Leven. He knows winning is key, especially now that his life is at stake. But as the day of the reaping creeps closer, Leven can't help but shake the thought that the Capitol, his district, coaches, friends, siblings, and parents are all encouraging his shipment towards a possibility of death. Full version TBA. Games History None currently. Trivia * Leven's first name means "flood" and his surname means "from the river." * His brother's name, Delmar, means "of the sea" in Spanish. Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:ClovelyMarvelous Category:Unfinished